


Let's Go Date With me, please?

by taniashalsabillah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Typos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniashalsabillah/pseuds/taniashalsabillah
Summary: Yo, perkenalkan namaku Jean Jacques Leroy atau bisa dipanggil JJ. Aku sang raja, Raja JJ!. Dari sekarang aku akan menjadi sorot utama cerita ini, dimana aku berusaha mendapatkan sang ratu masa depan. Makhluk yang ku sayangi, ratuku, Lee Seung Gil.





	1. JJ side

"Mari kita ke kaf-"  
"NO"  
bantingan pintu tepat didepan wajah seorang skater dari kanada, JJ alias jean jacques leroy. Pasalnya dia baru saja ditolak mentah mentah oleh 'calon' pacarnya. Yang lebih mengecewakan lagi ini bukan pertama kalinya

 

1 minggu lalu  
latihan sesudah kejuaraan  
"Aku suka cara berseluncurmu, mari nonton mo-"  
"NO"  
.  
.  
5 hari lalu  
Saat mau menaiki lift  
"Tunggu, jangan tutup liftnya, agar kita bisa ber-"  
"NO" lift ditutup dan meninggalkan JJ terdiam  
.  
.  
3 hari yang lalu  
Depan pintu kamar hotel sang 'calon' pacar  
"Mari pergi ke ta-"  
"NO"

 

Lagi, dan lagi hingga sekarang. JJ hanya bisa tersenyum 'sok' ganteng, "mungkin lain waktu" Dia pun meninggalkankan TKP.  
__________________________________

Yo, perkenalkan namaku Jean Jacques Leroy atau bisa dipanggil JJ. Aku sang raja, Raja JJ!. Dari sekarang aku akan menjadi sorot utama cerita ini, dimana aku berusaha mendapatkan sang ratu masa depan. Makhluk yang ku sayangi, ratuku, Lee Seung Gil.  
.  
.  
.  
JJ dengan percaya diri berdiri di depan pintu kamar Seung Gil dengan bunga ditanganya. Terbukalah pintu dihadapanya "selamat pagi, ratuku. Terimalah bunga ini sebagai hadiah dari rajamu"  
Seung Gil hanya menatap bergantian antara bunga dan wajah 'menjijikan' JJ. Diraihnya bunga yang ada ditangan JJ.  
'Aku berhasil!' batin JJ serasa ingin berjoget.  
Ternyata kenyataan pahit yang didapatnya, bunga itu dilempar kearah wajahnya,"ouch!" memang bunga yang dibawa JJ bunga Mawar, tapi durinya masih ada. Karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya JJ mengusap hidungnya dan tanpa disadari Seung Gil sudah pergi dengan cepat.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ayolah, sekali saja"  
"NO!"  
"Sesudah latihan mari kita pergi ke kafe, oke" mohon JJ  
"Apa untungnya aku pergi bersamamu?" dengan tatapan dingin Seung Gil menjawab  
"Banyak keuntungan buatmu, ayo!" JJ berencana mengapai tangan Seung Gil, tetapi tanganya malah ditepis.  
"Jangan coba coba menyentuhku…" Seung Gil pergi dari hadapan JJ, tetapi JJ menghalanya lagi  
"Jangan menghalangiku"  
"Tidak akan kulepaskan kau kali ini" didorongnya Seung Gil hingga tiba di pinggir ruangan, dibokirnya semua jalan untuk kabur  
"Aku hanya minta satu permintaan saja" JJ mendekatkan bibirnya kedekat telinga Seung gil. nafasnya yang hangat membuat Seung gil merinding. Wajahnya mulai merona merah.

 

"Are, JJ sedang apa disana?" Phichit tiba tiba muncul didekat mereka berdua  
"Tidak ada hanya berbincang dengan Seung Gil" katanya padahal dalam hati 'ah, nganggu aja!'  
"Seung Gil ?…… ah, kau jadi datang kekamarku kan?" tanyanya dengan sikap riangnya yang berlebihan itu.  
"Sesuai rencana" jawabnya singkat  
"Eh, apa yang dilakukan Seung Gil dikamarmu?" tanya JJ kaget  
"Aku mau menunjukan hamster kesayanganku kepadanya, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang aja?"  
"Terserahmu" Phichit dan Seung Gil pergi meninggalkan JJ sendiri  
'Seung Gil, jangan tinggalkan aku T_T' 

 

pada akhirnya dia pulang kehotel dan membatalkan rencananya. Dibukanya instragamnya dan mendapati foto foto dari milik phichit yang menampilkan gambarnya beserta Seung Gil dan hamster yang katanya 'kesayangan' nya itu. Hati JJ panas, dia iri pingin foto sama Seung Gil'nya' juga. Mau dilemparnya hp-nya tapi sayang nanti rusak. Yaudah jadinya dia guling guling frutasi aja dilantai, Palingan entar tidur, terus udah pagi aja.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Besoknya JJ nunggu depan pintu 'lagi'. Tapi yang bersangkutan ngak keluar keluar.  
"Kok ngak keluar keluar ya, kan biasanya dia udah bagun jam segini" JJ yang masih sibuk nunggu sambil mencet mencet hp nya dikagetkan seseorang  
"Ngapain tegak tegak disitu"  
"Mau maling?"  
Ternyata Leo sama Guang Hong yang lagi keliling naik turun lantai di hotel, katanya malas latihan, capek. JJ yang ngak mau hilang image kerennya, dianya Ngomong sopan  
"Enak aja bilang aku maling, lagian ini hotel, aku lagi nunggu Seung Gil tahu!" (Author : katanya sopan, buktinya, JJ : ngak usah nganggu kau thor!)  
"Kan bisa aja walaupun hotel" kata Leo  
"Lagian tadi Seung Gil udah pergi sama Phichit-kun" lanjut Guang Hong  
"Hah, kapan?! Aku kan udah nunggu dari subuh" tereak JJ  
"Dia tidur dikamar Phichit-kun" ngedengar itu JJ langsung tancap gas pergi dari hotel

 

Pergilah JJ ketempat latihan dimana dia biasanya pergi kalau mau mencari Seung Gil. Tiba disana dia tak dapat menemukan tanda tanda kehidupan dua makhluk yang dicarinya. Dia malah bertemu dengan dua sejoli victuuri alias Victor Nikiforov dan Yuuri Katsuki.  
"Kok kusut gitu wajahmu, kayak dikejar hantu" kata victor sok inocent  
"Dimana Seung Gil sama Phichit"  
"Mana kutahu, mereka ngak ada disini" jawab yuuri  
"Yaudah ku pergi" kata JJ mau angkat kaki lagi  
"Tapi, kalau mau cari Phichit-kun, tengok aja instragamya, biasanya ketemu" tambah Yuuri, tapi entah didengar oleh JJ entah engak.

 

Ternyata JJ mendengar saran dari yuuri, dibukanya instragamnya dan dilihatnya gambar gambar yang dimasukkan phichit kedalam instragam, setiap 2 menit pun tak terlewat oleh Phichit untuk memposting fotonya.  
"Ahh, dimana mereka. Setiap 2 menit mereka berpindah" JJ pusing sendiri melihat perpindahan mereka, dia jalan terus tanpa berpaling dari hpnya. Tanpa sadar dia nubruk pohon  
"Bruk!" JJ merasa kepalanya dipenuhi bintang bintang, tiba tiba hpnya berbunyi. Pesan dari phichit

 

'Hei, mari kita berkumpul di taman bermain, kita semua para skater, tolong balas pesanya, kutunggu didepan gerbang'

 

Mata JJ langsung bersinar 'akhirnya ku tahu lokasinya!' batin JJ. Dia pun langsung beranjak pergi tanpa membalas pesannya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"hah.. hah.." JJ berusaha menetralkan nafasnya sesudah berlari ke taman bermain. 'Akhirnya sampai juga' batinnya  
"Are…, JJ kok udah sampai aja, kukira ngak ikut karna ngak balas pesan" Phichit sedikit kaget akan kehadiran JJ yang tiba tiba itu  
"Aku begitu antusias, makanya ku langsung datang" jawab JJ, sebenarnya maksudnya lain 'aku ingin cepat cepat bertemu Seung Gil!'  
JJ celingukkan kesana kemari mencari sang pujaan hati, tapi tak dapat menemukanya  
"Bukanya kau bersama Seung Gil"  
"Seung Gil tidur dekat kursi di sebelah sana, sepertinya dia kelelahan karna kuajak jalan jalan tadi" Phichit dengan senyuman diwajahnya menunjuk kearah kursi yang cukup tersembunyi dimana Seung gil tidur  
'Wah dia sangat manis >_<'  
Mendekatlah JJ kearah kursi tersebut, didudukan-nya dirinya disebelah Seung Gil, lalu dimiringkanya tubuh Seung Gil agar menyandar kearahnya  
"Kita masih harus menunggu yang lain, santai saja dulu" kata Phichit sambil melihat ke sekitar

 

Datanglah Victor dan Yuuri beserta Yuri(o) dan Otabek karna kebetulan mereka dari tempat yang sama, yaitu tempat latihan  
"Hai, kami sudah sampai~♪" Victor yang bahagia menyapa Phichit sambil meluk meluk Yuuri.  
"Vi-victor, lepaskan... Ini memalukan"  
Phichit yang ngak mau kelewatan moment langsung foto, ngak lupa masuk sosmed.  
"Asik, foto keren"  
"Phichit-kun! Hapus foto itu!" wajah yuuri udah semerah tomat  
"Ah kalian berdua juga harus difoto" Phichit memfoto Yurio dan Otabek yang sedang bergandengan

 

Yurio yang sadar langsung melepas tangan Otabek, tapi sayang kamera Phichit lebih cepat daripada itu  
"Nyaris saja" senyum Phichit makin melebar  
"Beka, Mari kita pergi saja!" Otabek sih iya iya aja sama Yurio, tapi Phichit mengentikan mereka  
"Kalian jangan pergi, nanti serunya hilang T_T"  
"Jangan pergi Yurio, masa anak kami hilang" kata victor  
"Oi, sejak kapan gua jadi anak kalian!"  
"Yuri, jaga bahasa" Otabek menasehati

 

Sementara itu JJ yang sedang duduk dibelakang bersama Seung Gil yang tertidur diabaikan. JJ bertanya tanya kok bisa Seung Gil masih tidur padahal suara Yurio sekeras itu, emangnya dibawa kemana aja oleh Phichit tadi. JJ mengubah posisi kepala Seung Gil pindah ke pangkuanya, alasannya sih biar lebih nyaman.  
'Coba setiap hari bisa seperti ini' batin JJ kegirangan

 

Emil dan Michele datang diikuti Leo dan Guang Hong beberapa menit kemudian.  
"Akhirnya semuanya berkumpul ^_^"  
"Jadi hanya kita yang ikut, untung saja JJ ngak ikut" Yurio lega dengan ketidakhadirnya JJ  
"Hei, aku disini!" teriak JJ  
Semua langsung melihat kearah sumber suara, kelegaan Yurio pun hilang  
"Tukang maling hotel" kata Guang Hong  
"Enak aja bilang aku tukang maling hotel!" JJ protes dibilang begitu  
Seung Gil mulai terganggu akibat badan JJ yang terus bergerak gerak, saat dia mau membuka matanya, sebuah tangan menutupi penglihatanya  
"Jangan bangun sekarang, aku belum puas"  
Seung Gil meronta ronta berusaha melepaskan tangan JJ dari wajahnya dengan tanganya, tangan JJ yang lain malah nutupin wajahnya juga  
"Oi JJ, lepaskan dia" Yurio memperingati  
"Emangnya ada masalah?"  
"Dia ngak bisa nafas tuh"  
JJ langsung melepas tanganya dari wajah Seung Gil "ah, maaf aku ngak se-"  
Seung Gil langsung berdiri di posisinya dan beranjak pergi dari sana walaupun tubuhnya sedikit oleng karna baru bangun  
"Seung Gil kau mau kemana?" tanya Phichit sambil mengejar Seung Gil  
"Pulang, kembali ke hotel" jawabnya tanpa melihat ke belakang  
Phichit berhasil meraih tangan Seung Gil "ayolah, kaulah yang pliang utama yang ingin kuajak, jangan kacaukan kesenanganya" bujuk Phichit

 

Seung Gil melihat puppy eye-nya Phichit jadi kasihan, dia pun hanya bisa ngela nafas dan akhirnya ikut masuk ke taman bermain seperti rencana awal, tapi dengan satu syarat yang bikin hati JJ panas- "Tetap disebelahku dan jangan biarkan JJ mendekat" dan retak

.  
.  
.  
.

Saat ditaman bermain semuanya berada bersama pasangan masing masing, Victor sepeti biasa meluk meluk Yuuri ngak peduli mau tempat umum ato engak, Leo ama Guang Hong lagi makan es krim yang tinggal satu cone kaya pasangan mesra, Emil yang lagi ngoda Michele dan lagi kejar kejaran, Yurio ama Otabek lagi main tembak tembakan berusaha dapat boneka kucing sama beruang, Phichit yang narik Seung Gil selfi di semua tempat, daaan sang bintang utama kita, JJ duduk di kursi kaya baru diputusin pacar

 

"Kok aku jadi orang jomblo gini dekat mereka"  
Tiba tiba hpnya berbunyi, Victor mengirimkan pesan untuk semuanya berkumpul di depan istana kegelapan, katanya dia dapat 4 tiket pasangan. JJ pun berdiri dari posisinya dan pergi ke sana  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Akhirnya JJ tiba di istana kegelapan, tadi pake kesesat pula, masalahnya ngak tahu letaknya, jadinya lama.  
"Oi, JJ, kemana aja kau, lama amat" protes Yurio saat melihat JJ  
"Yang penting dia udah datang kan"  
Leo dan Guang Hong tidak ikut karena mereka lagi naik ferris wheel, sedangkan michele ngak mau ikut. Jadinya mereka cukup 8 deh. Mereka melihat poster yang tertempel di diding istana kegelapan itu

 

'Kegelapan pekat yag belum pernah anda alami, hanya melihat dengan bergantung pada tangan dan tanpa diperbolehkan berbicara, anda bersama 7 "teman" akan tersesat disana. Sensasi ajaib pun akan muncul entah itu persahabatan atau justru percintaan"

 

"Per-cin-ta-an" kalimat terakhir tersebut menciptakan reaksi bermacam macam dari wajah mereka. Nomor tiket mereka dipanggil , Seorang perempuan datang, dia menyatakan dirinya seorang pemandu.

 

"Saya Harue Ayakawa, castle navigator" katanya  
Navigator kastle tersebut seorang tunanetra, karena mereka lebih terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Dia meminta mereka memperkenalkan diri masing masing

 

"aku Victor Nikiforov, 28 tahun. Dan ini tunanganku Katsuki Yuuri, 24 tahun" kata victor sambil menarik Yuuri dalam rangkulanya  
"Vi-victor!"  
"Aku Phichit Chulanont, 20 tahun, senang berkenalan denganmu!" sang navigator hanya menjawab dengan angukan  
"Aku Seung Gil Lee, 20 tahun"  
"Kalau aku Jean Jaques Leroy, atau panggil aja aku JJ, 19 tahun" terdengar samar samar suara yurio yang protes  
"Namaku Emil Nekola, 18 tahun"  
"Aku Otabek Altin, 18 tahun"  
"Aku Yuri Plisetsky, 15 tahun. Untuk apa kau mengetahui nama kami!"  
"Untuk mempermudah mengenali kalian, mari semuanya simpan barang barang kalian di loker ini" tanpa babibu mereka nurut aja "masuk satu per satu, tolong beri jeda beberapa menit, pakai masker ini dan bawa tongkat ini"

 

Mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut satu persatu. Di dalam begitu gelap, apa yang diinjak pun tak kelihatan, sebuah aroma menutupi penciuman untuk mengenali aroma yang lainya.

 

'Wah didalam sini gelap sekali, bagaimana caraku mencari Seung Gil seperti ini' JJ meraba raba sekitarnya. Dia merasa memegang suatu benda, kursi? Ternyata benar, didudukinya kursi tersebut, mungkin mungkin ada yang lewat dan duduk disebahnya.

 

"Banyak rintangan seperti di daerah sekitar, Jika kalian bertemu dengan seseorang cobalah menjabat tangan mereka" intruksi navigator dari luar

 

JJ merasa ada yang menyengol kakinya, dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berusaha menjabat tangan siapa pun yang ada didepanya. Tanganya besar, JJ mengraba raba orang depanya, lebih tinggi, sepertinya Emil. JJ langsung meningalkannya

 

'Kukira Seung Gil, bikin kecewa aja'  
JJ berjalan tanpa meraba menabrak seseorang, orang itu langsung memukulnya tanpa ampun,  
'pasti yuri' batinnya sambil mengelus tanganya

 

Berapa menit berlalu, JJ tak dapat merasakan keberadaan seseorang didekatnya, kekecewaannya makin besar, dia ingin mengalami percintaan dalam gelap ini. Tiba tiba sesuatu terlintas dikepalanya  
'Bagaimana kalau Seung Gil bersama Phichit saat ini, dan…" JJ ingin sekali berteriak jika saja apa yang terlintas di benaknya itu benar benar terjadi. Rasanya dia ingin pasrah aja, dicarinya sudut dari ruangan tersebut, rencananya mau duduk aja disitu. Saat dia bisa merasakan dinding, dirasakanya sebuah tangan menyentuh tangannya

 

Tangan siapa? Rasanya lebih kecil. JJ berusaha meraba seperti sebelumya, lebih rendah darinya, orang yang diraba menghindar, mungkinkah Seung Gil?

 

JJ mengambil langkah maju mencari orang yang disentuhnya tadi, maju maju Hingga tersudut di tembok. Dia masih ragu, masalahnya banyak yang lebih rendah darinya, JJ jadi kepedaan, karna dia tinggi malah umurnya masih lebih muda dari yang lainya.

 

Lupakan lah tadi, sekarang bagaimana caranya mengetahui yang berada didepannya adalah Seung Gil, bicara? Ngak bisa, aroma? Aroma didalam sini disamarkan, tinggal satu, dielusnya  
Rambut orang yang didepanya.

 

'Rambutnya halus, itu tidak membantu, rambutnya tebal, semuanya rambutnya tebal, ah ini tidak akan membantu' JJ akhirnya memilih berbisik sepelan mungkin pada orang didepannya "kau Seung Gil kan?" ngak ada respon. Tetapi orang didepannya berusaha kabur dari pemblokirannya. JJ meraba kedua tangan orang didepanya agar tak kabur.

 

Tanganya yang satunya lagi menahan dagu didepannya "sekali lagi, kau Seung Gil kan?" JJ menurunkan masker orang yang didepannya, disentunya bibirnya."menyingkir dariku" seperti yang diduga, memang Seung Gil yang dihadapanya, Seung Gil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan didorongnya JJ "jangan coba coba menyentuhku lagi"  
dan kabur dari situ

 

"Sepertinya kalian bersenang senang" kata navigator " waktu kalian tinggal 10 menit lagi" wow, tanpa disadari waktu telah berjalan lama didalam sana. JJ tahu ini bukan ciri khasnya, tapi rasanya ini waktunya menyerah, tinggal menunggu waktunya habis, terus dia akan pulang ke hotel.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Akhirnya perjalanan di dalam kegelapan berakhir, semuanya keluar dengan kebahagiaan berbeda beda, JJ yang keluar dengan wajah murung mau langsung kabur tanpa memberi tahu yang lain 'nanti ku sms aja mereka' batinnya sambil berjalan pergi

 

Para skater lain yang berbahagia sedang menceritakan kejadian didalam dimulai dari Yurio yang kesal ditabrak orang, Victor yang ngak berhasil menemukan Yuuri, Emil yang berhasil menemukan seseorang, Otabek yang kesandung pot bunga, dan Phichit yang kecewa tak bertemu siapa pun.

 

"Bagaimana denganmu Seung Gil? Bertemu seseorang?' semuanya langsung menatap penasaran. "Tidak ada yang khusus" jawabnya, tetapi wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal dan sedikit merona. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, pasti terjadi sesuatu kan" goda victor, belum sempat Seung Gil protes, Leo dan Guang Hong datang

 

"Heei, kalian sudah selesai bersenang senangnya, mari makan, Guang Hong udah kelaparan nih" kata Leo sambil mengajak semuanya pergi ke tempat makan yang sudah dipilihnya.

 

Sesampainya disana terlihat michele yang melambaikan tanganya kearah mereka. Mereka pun berkumpul dimeja yang besar itu, tiba tiba Guang Hong bertanya hal yang mereka lupakan… "mana tukang maling hote- ehem… maksudku JJ" … bahwa JJ tak bersama mereka sekarang.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

JJ sedang dalam perjalanannya pulang ke hotel, saat ini hatinya bagaikan awan hitam yang akan meneteskan hujan, seperti langit yang mengiringinya sore ini. Dalam keramaian kota, bunyi tertanda pesan masuk menambah suara di keramaian itu.

 

Dari : Phichit Chulanont

 

Hei, kau kemana? Kami mencari mu loh.  
Tolong dibalas pesan ini ya, kami sekarang sedang makan di restoran yang berada dekat pintu masuk, ok ♪

 

Pesan dari Phichit toh, musuh cintanya *menurutnya aja sih*. Bearti ini waktunya bilang bahwa dia pulang duluan tanpa bilang bilang tadi, jadi dibalasnya menyatakan dia pulang. Rasanya baru saja dikirimnya pesan balasanya masuk

 

Dari : Phichit Chulanont

 

Eeeeeh? Kau sudah pulang saja, apa karena kena pukul Yuri?, kan bersenang senangnya belum selesai, masih ada roller coaster, ferris wheel, dan lainnya walaupun sudah sore sih mau hujan lagi… tapi ya udah deh, toh kau sudah pergi, sampai ketemu besok, hati hati, bentar lagi ujan, bye ♪

 

JJ jadi bertanya tanya, kok bisa Phichit balas secepat itu padahal isi pesanya panjang banget. Biarlah bukan urusan dia juga. JJ pun melanjukan perjalanannya tanpa hambatan sedikitpun.

 

Setibanya JJ dirumah dibukanya sepatunya, bajunya lalu menumbangkan diri dikasur, berusaha tidur senyenyak mungkin agar besok bugar.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Pagi yang cerah ditambah kicauan burung yang menambah indahnya pagi hari, para skater berjanji berkumpul di tempat latihan entah mau ngapain, yang penting mereka yang pergi kemaren ngumpul dulu, nanti pikirin.

 

"Oke mari kita mulai topiknya" kata Phichit selaku menjadi komando percakapan, sekarang mereka sedang duduk melingkar dimana mereka janji ngumpul

 

Yurio memulai dengan protes "Serius kita ngumpul cuma untuk bahas ini?", Phichit mengangguk

 

"Mari kita namai topik kita dengan…" Victor menjeda kata katanya "mengapa JJ ngurung diri!!" 

 

Jadi sebenarnya sudah berhari hari senjak mereka pergi ke taman bermain, senjak saat itu JJ ngak pernah menampakan batang hidungnya didepan mereka, untuk mastiin dia ngak mati, mereka mendatangi kamarnya, "biarkan aku sendiri sementara" dia masih jawab rupanya. berganti gantian mereka nanya, hasilnya sama. Dan disinilah mereka membahanya.

 

"Jadi yang belum coba ngajak dia keluar, Yurio, Otabek, Michele, sama Seung Gil" kata Yuuri sambil ngabsen temannya.

"Kalau Yurio yang ngapain makin ngak mau keluar dia"

"APA?!!"

"Aku malas ngomong dengannya"

"Ayolah mickey, bantu ngomong aja kok!"

"Beka, kau saja yang ngajak sana"

"Seratus persen dia nolak, kami ngak ada dekat dekatnya"

"Bearti tinggal Seung Gil dong, Kau bisa kan??"

"Kau ingat apa yang kubilang saat ditaman bermain, sebelum kita masuk?" Phichit sedang dalam proses mengingat "aku tak mau berurusan dengannya"

Mereka pun menatap kearah Seung Gil, mungkin isi pikiran mereka sama semuanya, yaitu… "pasti berhubungan dengan Seung Gil!", Seung Gil merasa iritasi diliatin semuanya

"Apa?" tanyanya, masalahnya dia malas ato bisa dibilang benci jadi sorot utama, kecuali pas tampil, itu sih khusus.

Victor memegang kedua bahunya, "tolong… buat JJ santai lagi, hotel jadi suram rasanya, gratisannya masih lama" Seung Gil ngak ngerespon, dia ngaku kalau hawa hotel jadi ngak enak, Murungnya JJ itu horor.

Mereka pun hanya bisa ngela nafas, dan akhirnya bubar berharab besok JJ dah baikan.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Malamnya, Seung Gil pasrah dan akhirnya kekamar JJ.

Tok tok

"Biarkan aku mendinginkan kepalaku" Jawab JJ dari balik pintu. Seung gil pun membalas dengan ciri khasnya "kalau mau dingin sini kubungkus kepalamu dengan kantong penuh es" seketika pintu terbuka lebar

"Se-Seung Gil?!" penampilan JJ begitu berantakan, Seung Gil masang tampang jijik "kau nyambut orang dengan penampilan seperti itu? Kau Sungguh ngak punya sopan" JJ menutup puntu dan menyuruh Seung Gil nunggu sebentar 'benar benar ngak punya sopan'

Berapa menit kemudia JJ buka pintu lagi "mari masuk" ajaknya, sekarang penampilannya udah rapi. "Ngak, aku akan langung ke topik, jadi disini aja" JJ pun nganguk

"Jadi ada apa tiba tiba…" JJ merasa gugup seketika, karna Seung Gil yang ngajak dia bicara. "Hentikan ngurung diri bodohmu itu, akan Kukabulkan satu permintaanmu, katamu kau punya satu permintaan kan…" kata Seung Gil wajahnya sudah merona saat ini. 

"Kencan"

"Eh?" JJ langsung mengengam kedua tangan Seung Gil. "Satu permintaan kan? Kencanlah bersamaku" wajah Seung Gil saat ini luar biasa merah, ditambah mata berharab JJ didepanya. Sebenarnya dia ngak perlu kaget, toh dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan JJ

"Besok…"

"Apa?"

"Besok malam…, kita pergi ke-kencan, kemanapun kau mau" Seung Gil langsung pergi "oh ya, satu hal lagi, jangan bilang kesiapapun" dan meninggalkan JJ

JJ begitu bahagia, Seung Gil akan kencan dengannya bagaikan mimpi baginya, tapi sekarang jadi kenyataan.

Seketika hawa suram yang menyelimuti hotel lenyap  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Besoknya semuanya ngumpul lagi dengan topik yang berbeda, yaitu 'kok JJ bahagia sekali' yang di moderakorkan oleh Victor. Mereka ngumpul membahas itu padahal JJ nya aja ada disana, lagi ngeluncur.

"Oke, kita mulai topik baru kita" 

"Kenapa kita bahas JJ terus!" tereak Yurio, semuaya langsung nyuruh Yurio diam, nanti orangnya dengar. Dan seperti yang diduga, orangnya muncul

"Kalian lagi bahas apa?" tanya JJ kayak ngak dirinya aja, beberapa dari mereka pun langsung cari alasan, "itu loh, ada orang yang tiba tiba berubah suasana hatinya" kata Leo asal ngomong.

"Oh gitu, kukira ceritain aku" kata JJ kepedean, 'memang kau yang dibicarain' batin mereka. JJ melihat kearah Seung Gil sambil kode kode gaje.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Seung Gil dengan tampang poker face-nya, "oh, ngak ada kok, cuma… itulah" jawab JJ gaje sambil senyam senyum ngak jelas.

Semuanya tiba tiba bubar tanpa perintah, meninggalkan JJ dan melanjutkan latihan masing masing. Tetapi tanpa diketahui Seung Gil, Phichit ngirim pesan misterius ke yang lainnya.

Daaan inilah waktu yang ditunggu tunggu bintang utama kita JJ, malam kencanya bersama ratu tercintanya Seung Gil Lee. JJ pun berpakaian serapi rapinya dengan kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana levis biru gelap, dan tidak lupa dengan jaket hitan dan syal untuk megurangi rasa dingin malam itu.

"Bearti tinggal bertemu Seung Gil ditempat yang ditentukan" JJ pun pergi. Ketemuan ngak di hotel sih kemaunan Seung Gil, dia ngak mau keliatan sama skater yang lainya. Makanya ketemuanya tempat lain, yaitu taman. Tapi sebelum ketempat Seung Gil dia mampir ke suatu tempat, baru ke taman

"Maaf terlambat-" terlihatlah Seung Gil dengan pakaian yang selalu dikenakanya, baju kaos merah dengan gambar anjing beserta jaket yang biasa dikenakannya tanpa mempedulikan dinginnya malam hari itu. "Kenapa lama sekali, emangnya kau perempuan" kesan pertama yang dikasih Seung Gil di malam kencannya itu.

"Daripada itu, mengapa kau masih makai baju itu, ini kencan kita loh" 

"Emangnya apa masalahmu, aku nyaman dengan ini" mereka malah berantem hanya karena baju Seung Gil.

"Kau memang ngak punya selera dalam berpakaian Huh… ya udah, paling ngak pakai ini" JJ melepas syalnya dan melilitkanya di leher Seung Gil, "lebih kurang ini bisa menghangatkanmu" 

"Te-terima kasih" Seung Gil merasa wajahnya mulai memanas, dia tak mengira JJ akan memlerlakulan dirinya seperti ini.

Mereka pun pergi ke sebuah toko kue, lalu membeli minuman dan duduk disebuah bangku untuk melihat pemandangan kota malam hari

"Bagaimana dengan kencan ini?" tanya JJ yang sambil memakan kue yang dibeli tadi, "Entahlah, biasa aja"

"Bearti Membosankan ya" sedikit terlihat kekecewaan diwajah JJ, tapi ini memang belum seberapa sih. Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya diam seribu bahasa tanpa pembahasan disana. Hingga hujan turun

"Ah hujan" JJ dan Seung Gil langsung berdiri dari posisinya dan mencari tempat berlindung. "Tak ada tempat berlindung di sekitar sini, lebih baik kita cepat lari-"

"Seung Gil, tunggu" JJ menghentikan Seung Gil yang bersiap siap untuk berlari, "ada apa? Aku ngak mau basah" jawabnya kesal, "maka karena itu, pakai ini" JJ menaruh jaketnya kekepala Sung Gil. "Kau tak akan terlalu basah jika begini" dan JJ pun langsung menarik Seung Gil berlari ke arah kota.

Tempat mereka duduk tadi cukup jauh untuk mencapai bagian kota dan cukup untuk membuat mereka basah "ayo kita berteduh di restoran aja, sekalian makan" baru saja mereka mau melangkahkan kaki untuk menyebrang, sebuah mobil dengan cepat melaju mengiling genangan air yang menciptrat mereka berdua

Seung Gil yang tadinya meram siap siap kena cipratan ngak merasa ada air yang mengenainya "Seung Gil, kau ngak apa apa?" ternyata JJ menghalangi agar Seung Gil tak terkena cipratan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jelas jelas ini pertanyaan yang ngak perlu ditanyakan

"Tentu saja melindungimu, tak mungkin ku biarkan ratuku basah pada malam kencan ini" perkataan JJ benar benar tak bisa tidak membuat Seung Gil merona semerah kepiting rebus, sejauh apa dia akan melindunginya pada malam nasib buruk ini.

Sebelum JJ menariknya le arah restauran, Seung Gil menariknya duluan ke toko baju yang bertepatan disebelahnya, dia ngak nyaman liat JJ basah kuyub begitu, mau makan lagi, kasian nanti lantainya basah.

"Beli baju yang baru sana, kau basah, biar kubayarkan nanti, tapi jangan mahal mahal" kata Seung Gil sembari mendorong JJ kedalam toko tersebut. Tetapi tanpa disangkanya JJ menariknya kedalam sembari tersenyum cerah "kalau kau menyuruhku mengganti baju, kau juga harus melakukannya, akan kubayarkan milikmu"

"Oi, chotto… bajuku tak basah" JJ ngak ngerespon, dikasih tahupun JJ juga ngak akan peduli, kalau bisa malah mereka pakai baju yang serasi.

"Bagusan yang mana, ini atau ini?" tanya JJ sambil menunjukkan dua buah baju. Seung Gil hanya memutar kedua bola matanya

"Ayolah, berikan tanggapanmu"

"Bukannya kau yang bilang, aku ngak punya selera dalam berpakaian" JJ ngak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia berkata itu tadi.

JJ pun mencari baju yang lain, yang 'mungkin' nggak akan ditolak Seung Gil. Dia mencari kesana kemari. Sementara itu, Seung Gil hanya bediri disana, entah lagi mikir entah bengong ngak jelas aja. 

"Hei, Seung Gil, ayo kemari" 

"Apa lagi?" jawabnya ketus, dia udah muak lama lama dalam toko baju itu, "coba ini" JJ langsung menyodorka sepasang baju kearahnya, baju pendek diatas perut dengan rok mini. Seung Gil langsung ngasih tampang horor

"Jangan main main denganku" JJ hanya cekikikan "cobalah, kau pasti sangat imut dengannya"

"Bodo amat, mati aja kau sana"

"Aah, Kau ngak seru" JJ meletakkan baju tersebut ketempat asalnya, dan memberikan Seung Gil baju yang dipilihnya sebenarnya dan langsung mendorongnya kearah tempat coba baju.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Pada akhirnya mereka selesai dari tempat sesak penuh baju tersebut- menurut Seung Gil- dan menlanjukan tujuan makan mereka. JJ memilihkan baju yang nyaman untukya, sweater bulu abu abu, rasanya bagaikan memeluk anjingnya yang ditinggalnya dirumah saat ini. Baju JJ juga sama, Seung Gil sempat protes melihat harganya bisa terbilang mahal, tapi karna nyaman dia terima aja.

"Jadi kau mau makan apa, ratuku" Seung Gil berdecih kesal mendengar cara panggil JJ itu, sambil melihat menu, mencari makanan yang tak ada sayurnya, hingga akhirnya dia memilih makanannya

"Aku memesan steak aja, jangan banyak komplen"

JJ pun memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan mereka, beberapa menit berlalu hingga pesanan mereka tiba.

Saat memikmati makanan JJ merasa ada yang ngak benar, "Seung Gil, mengapa kau memisahkan sayurmu?" Seung Gil hanya menatap sekilas kearah JJ dan kembali ke kegiatanya dengan maksud yang cukup jelas bahwa dia ngak suka makan sayur.

JJ mengambil garpu dan menusukkannya kearah sayur yang dipisahkah Seung Gil dan mengarahkanya kearah mulut Seung Gil, "Buka mulutmu~" dengan cekatan Seung Gil mengrapatkan kedua bibirnya. "Ayolah Seung Gil, makan sayurnya, nanti kau tambah pucat"

"Jangan memaksaku- hmp" JJ berhasil Memasukan sayurnya kedalam mulut Seung Gil, dia ngak mungkin memuntahkan sayur itu disini, tempat umum, dia masih punya malu. Terpaksa Seung Gil menelan sayur itu, berjalan kearah toilet. JJ yang khawatir dengannya mengikutinya beberapa saat kemudian.

JJ membuka pintu toilet tersebut dan mendapati Seung Gil yang memuntahkan isi perutnya. JJ yang kaget langsung meneriaki hal yang ngak normal

"Seung Gil, kau hamil?!"

"Apa?! Seung Gil hamil?!" tereak seseorang dari dalam salah satu wc, Tapi mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh orang lain. "Hisss… diam"

dua orang dalam satu wc, itu patut dipertanyakan. 

"Apa maksudmu aku hamil! Kau memaksaku memakan sayur, dan membuatku dipermalukan didekat dua orang didalam toilet yang entah lagi ngapain tersebut! Mengapa kau begitu kejam!"

"Maafkan aku Seung Gil,aku ngak bermaksud…… a-aku hanya khawatir terhadapmu"

Para staf dan Orang orang yang sedang berada dekat toilet melihat kejadian tersebut dari balik pintu. Disaat salah seorang staf ingin bertanya, Seung Gil berlari menerobos kerumunan dan keluar dari restauran meningalkan JJ.

Sekarang JJ bener bener merasa bersalah, sesudah dia membayar makanan mereka, dia langsung pergi untuk mencari Seung Gil dimana pun dia berada. Karena cuaca masih hujan, Seung Gil pasti tak jauh dari sini. 

Dalam keramaian kota yang sedang dilanda hujan, terdapat banyak pasangan yang sedang pergi, keluarga yang sedang bersama sama, para pekerja yang terkurung hujan, teman teman yang keluar bersama sama, semuanya dalam keadaan sama, menunggu berhentinya hujan. Tapi tak satupun dari kerumunan itu Seung Gil berada. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke hotel karena tidak dapat menemukan Seung Gil dimana pun

Saat JJ berlari kearah hotel, dia dengan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"@#%&* kau JJ!, sakit tahu!"

"Maaf Yuri, aku buru buru" kata JJ sambil membantu Yuri berdiri, dan mulai berlari lagi. Dan tiba tiba ada yang memanggil namanya,

"JJ!" dia berhenti dan melihat kebelakang, dia melihat Leo dan Guang Hong "ada apa denganmu, kok buru buru, nanti jatuh, makin jelek wajahmu"

Perkataan Guang Hong bikin sakit hati, tapi ngak dipikirin, "hei kalian, ada nampak Seung Gil ngak?" tanya JJ to the point.

"Kalau ngak salah dia lari kearah sana" jawab Guang Hong

"Emangnya kau apain dia ha, sampai lari kearah hujan?" kata Leo dengan tampang menyalahkan

"Semua memang salahku, sekarang aku harus mengejarnya, terima kasih" akhirnya JJ berlari lagi menerobos hujan kearah Leo menunjuk hingga tiba ditaman dimana dia bertemu dengan Seung Gil tadi

JJ celingukan kesana kesini dan mendatapi Seung Gil duduk di ayunan dengan kepala menunduk

"Seung Gil! Apa yang kau lakukan disana, nanti kau sakit-"

"TINGGALKAN AKU!" JJ menghentikan langkahnya "eh? Apa maksudmu, kau akan kedinginan-"

"Sudah kubilang, tinggalkan aku! Biarkan aku sendiri" JJ malah mempercepat langkahnya mengengam tangan dan mengangkat kepala Seung Gil menghadapnya "berhenti berkat begitu- eh?"

Seung Gil menangis, dia tidak mengira Seung Gil akan menangis, apa dia telah menyakiti hatinya begitu dalam. "Lepaskan aku" alih alih melepas tangan Seung Gil dia malah memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku Seung Gil, maaf menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis" JJ bisa merasakan tangan Seung Gil yang gemetaran mulai memeluknya juga.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau mau… kau bersikap meyebalkan… terkadang baik, kadang romantis… dan kau bersikap jahat. Kau membuatku bingung dingan sikapmu!" disela tangisannya dia berkata.

"Aku hanya tak dapat bereaksi benar didekatmu, aku merasa senang, bahagia, dan juga khawatir, aku tak dapat mengontrol perkataanku"

Terjadi kesunyian di antara mereka, hanya saja pelukan mereka menghangatkan satu sama lain didalam derasnya hujan tersebut.

"Ne JJ……" sedikit tersentak mendengar Seung Gil memangil Namanya "gendong aku, aku tak bisa berjalan lagi" kata Seung Gil, kata katanya begitu pelan hingga tak dapat didengar oleh JJ dibalik hujan. JJ merasa pelukan Seung Gil menghilang.

"Seung Gil?" dia melepas Seung Gil dari pelukannya dan mendapati Seung Gil sudah sangat pucat. Dengan cekatan dia langsung mengendonya ala briget style Dan membawanya ke hotel.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Seung Gil membuka matanya, dia tak berada dikamarnya dan hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah JJ tidur disebelahnya,

"Ngh… selamat pagi ratu- eh… Seung Gil" dia takut Seung Gil marah padanya kalau dia mangil kaya gitu

"JJ, apa yang aku lakukan dikamarmu?"

"Kemarin kau pingsan dan deman jadi aku menjagamu" Seung Gil menganguk kearahnya, sepertinya dia ngak berpikiran macam macam.

Saat JJ berencana bangkit untuk mengambilkan minum dan kompres ganti, Seung Gil mengenggam tangan JJ, tak membiarkan JJ pergi

"Seung Gil, ada apa?" dia ngak merespon, hanya mengengam tangannya, tubuhnya terasa masih panas, JJ mengelus rambut hitam Seung Gil dengan maksud meyuruhnya melepaskan tangannya

"Aku ngak akan meninggalkanmu, biar aku ganti kompresmu"

JJ pun keluar meninggalkan Seung Gil beberapa menit untuk mengambil minum dan kompres ganti, saat dia kembali, dia tak dapat menemukan Seung Gil di sekeliling kamar. JJ panik, mungkinkah dia keluar? Tubuhnya panas sekali loh, tapi tadi dia ngak nglihatnya diluar.

Tiba tiba seseorang keluar dari toilet, "ada apa, kau kelihatan panik?"

"Seung Gil! Syukurlah, kukira kau keluar sedirian dari sini" akhirnya JJ lega, "hei, apa kau tak apa apa, pergi ke toilet sendiri, tubuhmu masih lemah"

"Aku baik baik saja, emangnya aku selemah itu" baru dibilang, kakinya sudah tak dapat menompang tubuhnya lagi.

"Seung Gil!" dia berjalan secapat mungkin kearah Seung Gil. "Demammu tinggi, jangan gegabah"

"Tak mungkin aku menunggumu untuk pergi ke toilet kan."

JJ hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membantu Seung Gil kembali kekasur karna dia ngak mau digendong.

"JJ, terima kasih atas kemarin dan sekarang.kau. mau menjagaku" katanya saat JJ menganti kompresnya

"Sebenarnya aku yang berterima kasih, kau sudah pucat dari kemarin, tapi kau masih memaksakan kencan denganku, dan sekarang kau demam tinggi karena keegoisanku" 

Seung Gil tersenyum kearahnya "JJ, aku ……………"

tiba tiba hpnya berbunyi, Phichit mengirimkan pesan kearahnya 

Dari : Phichit

SELAMAT KALIAN! KAMI DOAKAN PACARAN KALIAN SUKSES!

tertera foto disaat dia mengendong Seung Gil kembali kehotel beserta yang lainya yang melihat dibalik semak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seung Gil, Karna baru saja JJ hampir menjatuhkan hp nya kelantai

"Ah, ngak ada, bukan apa apa...... Oh ya, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku ngak mau mengulangnya."

"Ehh... Ayolah, tadi aku ngak dengar"

"Sekali berkata tak ada pengulangan. Kau tak akan memaksa orang sakit kan."

JJ pun mendekat kearah Seung Gil dan menciumnya "apa pun yang kau katakan aku pasti menyukainya" senyumnya  
Wajah Seung Gil makin panas dari panas demamnya, "aku akan mencari makanan untukmu, aku meninggalkan hadiah disebelahmu jangan kemana mana lagi ya♪" kata JJ sambil meninggalkan kamarnya.

"JJ KAU MENYEBALKAN!"


	2. side story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phichit mengajak yang lainnya menjalankan misi "love mission" unduk menguntit JJ dan Seung Gil

Pesan dari Phichit :  
Hei, aku punya rencana, akan kubicarakan lewat group chat, jangan ada yang komplen.  
.  
.  
Phichit+chu membuat grup chat bernama "love_mission"  
Phichit+chu mengundang V-nikiforov, Yuuri-katsuki, +guanghongji+, leo-delaiglesia, Mickey-crispino, Emil-nekola, otabek-altin, yuri-plisetsky kedalam group chat  
Phichit+chu : hei semuanya, selamat datang di group chat  
Yuri-plisetsky : OI, KENAPA AKU HARUS IKUT  
Yuuri-katsuki : Ayolah yurio, mari kita dekatkan mereka  
V-nikiforov : Nanti kami restuin dengan otabek  
Yuri-plisetsky : AKU NGAK BUTUH RESTU KALIAN BERDUA! Lagian aku sama otabek cuma teman, ya kan otabek  
+guanghongji+ : dimana dia?  
Leo-delaiglesia : mungkin dia kecewa ngak 'dianggap'  
Yuri-plisetsky : beka..?  
Otabek-altin : maaf yura, aku lagi mandi tadi.  
Phichit+chu : ada apa dengan nama panggilan itu ~♪  
Yuri-plisetsky : AKU KELUAR!  
Yuri-plisetsky meningalkan obrolan  
Yuuri-katsuki menambahkan yuri-plisetsky kedalam obrolan  
Phichit+chu : jangan keluar dong, yaudah kita mulai aja rencananya.  
Mickey-crispino : haruskah aku kebawa juga?!  
Emil-nekola : ayolah mickey, kita bantu bantu dikit gitu hubungan mereka.  
Mickey-crispino : OGAH  
Phichit+chu : ngak ada yang ngak terima, dah kususun rencananya.  
Phichit+chu : pertama! Emil dan michele, kalian lihat pergerakan JJ, kamar kalian paling dekat dengannya, oke♪  
Emil-nekola : serahkan saja padaku dan mickey!  
Phichit+chu : kedua! Otabek dengan yuri, nanti ikuti pake motor, tapi jangan ketahuan, tunggu berita dari emil ato michele ato aku  
Otabek-altin : ok  
Phichit+chu : ketiga, leo, guanghong kalian main main dekat kota, tunggu berita  
+guanghongji+ : serahkan pada kami!  
Phichit+chu : terakhir, victor, yuuri, dan aku akan mengikuti Seung Gil.

\----------------------

Setelah pemberian intruksi dari Phichit, semuanya bersiap siap.  
"Oi, kenapa kita pakai baju kaya gini?"  
"Biar ngak ketahuan JJ"  
"Ini malah bikin curiga, bodoh!" tereak michele kearah Emil yang menyuruh mengenakan baju bejubah lengkap dengan topi, mirip penjahat.  
"Eh,eh diam, JJ keluar" terlihat JJ keluar dari kamarnya berjalan kearah dan tanpa me notice dua orang mencurigakan menatapnya bediri dekat lift.  
"Sekarang tinggal bertemu Seung Gil ditempat yang ditentukan" JJ pun turun melalui lift  
"Seriusan dia ngak notice kita"  
"Baju pilihanku kan keren" saat mereka mau beranjak pergi tiba tiba satpam mengehetikan kalian  
"Siapa kalian, penjahat?!" dan setelah menyatakan diri mereka diceramahi oleh satpam tersebut berpakaian aneh aneh dan ngak bisa ngabarin yang lain.

\--------------------

Yuri-plisetsky : Oi Phichit, JJ sialan itu udah keluar kok ngak dikabari sih?!  
Phichit+chu : aku aja ngak tahu, Emil ato Michele ngak ada kabarin.  
Yuri-plisetsky : kami ngak tahu dia dimana sekarang, Otabek lagi bawa motor, kami jalan pelan pelan nih!  
Yuuri-katsuki : Yurio tenang, JJ pasti ketaman tengah kota, Seung Gil disana  
Leo-delaiglesia : semuanya JJ lagi di toko perhiasan!  
+Guanghongji+ : kami akan membuntutinya

\------------------

Leo dan Guang Hong pun menyimpan hpnya lagi kedalam saku,  
"Guang Hong, emang di toko perhiasan bisa nguntit?"   
"Enggak, toko aja kecil gitu, bagaimana mau nguntit. Kau aneh aneh aja, Kita ngintip aja"   
"Kan kau yang bilang-" Leo menghentikan kata katanya, nengok JJ milih sesuatu, yang dia lihat JJ pegang sesuatu yang kecil.  
"Leo-kun, lihat! JJ beli perhiasan!"  
"Yah, kan ini toko perhiasan, emangnya apa yang bisa dibeli selai persiasan-" Guang Hong ngak ngedengerin apa kata Leo, dia fokus nengok JJ didalam.  
saat JJ keluar dari toko, mereka bersembunyi di tumpukan manusia terdekat, biar ngak ketahuan  
"Aku ngak mau kalah sama victor dan yuuri" Kata JJ sambil beranjak pergi dari situ.  
Sesudah itu mereka langsung mengabari yang lain

\-----------------

+guanghongji+ : phichit-kun! JJ beli perhiasan  
Yuri-plisetsky : namanya juga ke toko perhiasan  
+guanghongji+ : katanya, dia ngak ingin kalah sama victor dan yuuri!  
Yuuri-katsuki : apa maksudnya?  
Phichit+chu : JJ AKAN MELAMAR SEUNG GIL MENIKAH!!  
v-nikiforov : oh jadi itu maksudnya ngak mau kalah.  
Yuuri-kasuki : Yurio, dah sampai ketempat JJ sekarang?  
Yuuri-kasuki : yurio?  
Otabek-altin : yuri lagi ke toilet pas aku sedang isi bensin, jadi belum bisa ngejar  
Phichit-chu : ok, nanti langsung aja ke taman.

\-----------------

Phichit, yuuri dan victor dengan santainya duduk dikursi yang ngak jauh dari tempat Seung Gil berada sambil makan popcorn yang dibeli dipinggir jalan biar kaya nonton bioskop.  
"Seung Gil ngak kedinginan tuh, bentuknya dia juga pucat, hei Victor bagaimana menurutmu-"  
"Sssst Yuuri diam, ngak boleh ngomong di bioskop"  
"Tapi ini kan bukan bioskop-"  
"JJ sudah datang" Yuuri jadi kesal omonganya diselip terus ngak dianggap lagi, jadi dia ngambek.  
Sambil memperhatikan JJ dan Seung Gil yang sedang berbicara dan dilanjukan JJ memberikan syalnya. 'wah romantisnya' batin Phichit dan Victor  
"JJ sama Seung Gil pergi tuh, ikutin lagi yuk!"  
"Ngak, kalian ngabaikan aku"   
Yah, jadi nya mereka bujuk Yuuri dulu biar mau ngikut lagi dan malah ketinggalan JJ ama Seung Gil.

\-----------------

Yuri-plisetsky : kalian bilang mereka ditaman! Tuh mereka di bangku dekat mana pun ini!  
Phichit-chu : kami tadi lagi bujuk Yuuri  
V-nikiforov : lagian mereka punya kaki, pasti bisa pindah   
Yuri-plisetsky : ah, terserahlah  
Otabek-altin : nah kami ngapain ni?  
Phichit-chu : yah lihat aja mereka, Ok!

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Otabek dan Yurio pun duduk diatas motor yang diparkirkan ngak jauh dari sang target.  
"Nah kita bengong aja nengok mereka makan ni?" tanya Yurio bersandar kearah Otabek  
"Ngak kok, aku beli makanan tadi, jadi kita bisa makan juga" jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan sekantong makanan.  
Saat memilih makanan yang mau dimakan, Yurio menemukan es krim berbentuk harimau.  
"Beka, es krim ini untukku ya" kata Yurio dengan mata berbinarnya. Otabek menjawab dengan anggukan saja.  
Sakin asiknya makan, tujuan dilupakan. Langit pun mulai mendung dan rintik rintik hujan pun muncul  
"Ah, hujan. Lebih baik kita cari tempat berlindung"  
"Tapi Yura, mereka berdua-"  
"Nanti lah tu, aku ngak mau basah!" karna alasan Yurio mereka pergi ketempat yang teduh tanpa mempedulikan Seung Gil dan JJ.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

V-nikiforov : Yurio, dimana kalian? Bagaimana kalian berdua, berhasil, apa yang terjadi disana?  
+Guanghongji+ : hujan, kami ngak bisa kemana mana!  
Otabek-altin : kami kehilangan mereka, hujan!  
Emil-nekola : kami di toko baju dekat, rumah makan  
Phichit-chu : kami malah di rumah makannya.  
Yuuri-katsuki : nah, JJ sama Seung Gil nya dimana?

............

Michele-crispino : mereka masuk toko baju yang sama dengan kami.  
Emil-nekola : JJ nawarin Seung Gil baju seksi  
Phichit-chu : benarkah?! Fotoin!  
Emil-nekola : bateraiku sekarat ngak bisa!  
Michele-crispino : memoriku penuh.  
Phichit-chu : '3' kalian ngak seru.  
Yuuri-katsuki : kita disebelah, ngapa ngak langsung kesana aja foto.  
Phichit-chu : oh ya!  
Michele-crispino : terlambat mereka sudah selesai.  
Phichit-chu : eeeeeeeh....  
Emil-nekola : mereka kesebelah tuh.  
V-nikiforov : kami akan siap siap!

•••••••••••••••••••••

Victor, Yuuri dan Phichit duduk jauh dari pintu masuk, sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, mereka mengintai masuknya mereka berdua.  
"Makanan kita lama banget sih!" keluh Phichit  
"Emang kita udah pesan?"  
Diam sejenak, menyadari kenyataan. Mesan aja belum, kaya mana makanannya diantarkan.  
"Ya udah, pelayan!"   
Saat mereka memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan JJ dan Seung Gil terlihat memasuki kawasan mata mereka.  
"Mereka datang pura pura baca menu" intruksi Victor. Sambil ngintip ngintip sikit. Mereka dimarahi pelayan.  
"Kalian mau mesan atau engak sih!"  
"Hua, pelayannya marah" dan mereka memilih makanan dulu dan tak sempat melihat mereka, takut kena marah lagi.  
"Yuuri, temani aku ke wc" ajak Victor   
"Ha, sendiri aja sana!"  
"Ayolah Yuuri~" Victor menarik Yuuri berdiri, dan akhirnya mereka pergi berdua ke wc, dan biarkan Phichit nyari sendiri

.........

Phichit-chu : aku menemukan mereka! Baju mereka serasi, imut~  
Yuuri-katsuki : baguslah kalau begitu, mereka sedang ngapain?  
Phichit-chu : JJ nyuapin Seung Gil,...  
Phichit-chu : Yuuri-kun, Victor. Seung gil kearah WC, JJ nya juga  
Yuuri-katsuki : apa?! Bagaimana ni?  
V-nikiforov : ya sembunyi, cepat!

•••••••••••••••

Victor menarik Yuuri ke salah satu bilik WC, Yuuri ingin pindah ke bilik Sebelah tapi sudah terlambat, Seung Gil udah masuk.  
Terdengar dari dalam sana seseorang memuntahkan sesuatu "apa itu Seung Gil-" belum sempat Yuuri selesai ngomong tiba tiba ada orang yang membuka pintu WC dan berteriak  
"Seung Gil, kau hamil?!"  
"Apa?! Seung Gil hamil?!" tereak Victor dari dalam bilik wc tersebut, Tapi mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh Yuuri. "Hisss… diam"  
"Apa maksudmu aku hamil! Kau memaksaku memakan sayur, dan membuatku dipermalukan didekat dua orang didalam toilet yang entah lagi ngapain tersebut! Mengapa kau begitu kejam!" mereka berdua jadi Mikir macam macam karna perkataan Seung Gil  
"Maafkan aku Seung Gil,aku ngak bermaksud…… a-aku hanya khawatir terhadapmu"  
Terdengar banyak bisik bisik yang muncul, Yuuri dan Victor hanya diam. Phichit mengirim pesan ke mereka bahwa Seung Gil sudah lari pergi dari restauran.  
"Victor kaya mana kita keluar? Banyak orang diluar"   
"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi"   
Dengan bahagianya Victor bisa berduaan didalam wc dengan Yuuri, teri.a kasih pada para manusia diluar sana

••••••••••••

Phichit-chu : aku sedang mengejar Seung Gil, dia lari kearah taman tadi.  
Leodelaiglesia : ngapain dia kesana, hujan loh?  
Phichit-chu : dia berantem dengan JJ. Kalian dimana? Ada nampak JJ?  
+Guanghongji+ : kami dekat taman itu, tapi JJ ngak ada.  
Phichit-chu : arahkan dia ketaman nanti.  
Otabek-altin : kami melihatnya.  
Otabek-altin : Yura akan bicara dengannya

•••••••••••

"Maaf Yura " otabek mendorong Yurio keluar dari kerumunan dan bertubrukan dengan JJ  
"@#%&* kau JJ!, sakit tahu!"  
"Maaf Yuri, aku buru buru" kata JJ sambil membantu Yuri berdiri, dan mulai berlari lagi.  
"Oi, JJ!" JJ tetap berlari meninggalkan mereka.  
"Dia pergi, padahal kita belum senpat ngomong"  
"Beka kau juga kurang ajar!" otabek hanya minta maaf dan mulai mengubungi yang lain

•••••••••••••••

Otabek-altin : maaf kami gagal..  
Yuuri-katsuki : ya udah. Leo, Guang Hong! Kalian selanjutnya.  
+guanghongji+ : serahkan pada kami!  
V-nikivorov : kami mengandalkan kalian.

••••••••••••

"Siapa nih yang manggil JJ?"   
"Kau aja Leo-kun, umur kalian kan sama"  
"Apa hubunganya? Yah, terserahlah"  
"JJ!" dia berhenti dan melihat kebelakang, dia melihat Leo dan Guang Hong "ada apa denganmu, kok buru buru, nanti jatuh, makin jelek wajahmu"  
Perkataan Guang Hong bikin sakit hati, tapi ngak dipikirin, "hei kalian, ada nampak Seung Gil ngak?" tanya JJ to the point.  
"Kalau ngak salah dia lari kearah sana" jawab Guang Hong  
"Emangnya kau apain dia ha, sampai lari kearah hujan?" kata Leo dengan tampang menyalahkan  
"Semua memang salahku, sekarang aku harus mengejarnya, terima kasih" mereka hanya melihat JJ berlari.  
"Actingku bagus kan"

••••••••••••••••

+Guanghongji+ : kami dah ngarahin JJ ke taman   
Phichit+chu : Ok, aku udah Khawatir ngeliat Seung Gil diguyur hujan disana. Aku suh bawa payung.  
V-nikiforov : aku dan Yuuri akan menyusulmu!  
Emil-nekola : aku Dan mikey nunggu di Hotel aja  
Yuri-plisetsky : begitu juga aku dan Otabek  
Phuchut+chu : oke.

••••••••••••••

Phichit pun melihat JJ yang Celingukan kesana kemari mencari Seung Gil Dan Melihahnya belari saat menemukannya.  
"TINGGALKAN AKU!" Suara JJ tidak dapat didengar di balik hujan hanya amarah Seung Gil yang cukup keras yang dapat menembus dinding hujan ini.  
"Phichit-kun" ntah kapan sampainya, Yuuri dan Victor telah ikutan Jongkok disebelah Phichit.  
Hujan semakin deras, mereka tak bisa melihat lagi kejadian yang jauh disana. Samar samar mereka melihat JJ menggendng Seung Gil ala bride stlye. Phichit seperti biasa ngak mau ketinggalan moment langsung jepret.  
"Mari kita kembali juga"

•••••••••••••

Phichit+chu : yay! Kita berhasil, thanks untuk semuanya  
+GuangHongji+ : ngak masalah Phichit-kun  
Leodelaiglesia : kami senang membantu  
Otabek-altin : bukan masalah  
Emil-nekola : semuanya bahagia!!!  
V-nikiforov : kerja bagus, benar kan Yuuri  
Yuuri-katsuki : hm!  
Yuri-plisetsky : akhirnya selesai  
Michele-crispino : waktunya istirahat.  
Phichit+chu : thanks semuanya, udah mau nyempatin diri balas chat ini, good night all.

END

 

Omake

"Kirim foto ini ke JJ ah, sebagai ucapan hari jadi mereka dari kami"  
'Photo is send to JJ'  
"Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksinya"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaf kelamaan masukinnya, ngak sempat megang leptop.

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic ini selesai! Aku kelamaaan mikirin endingnya. Yang penting sekarang selesai.  
> Aku akan membuat Side story- nya, bagian Phichit dkk saat malam kencan. Stay tune~♪


End file.
